


[Analysis] Погибшие и выжившие туристы: Хамар-Дабан, Фишт, Охотское море, Путорана

by WTF Adventure Club 2021 (WTF_Adventure_Club)



Series: Челлендж WTF Adventure Club 2021 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Nature, RPF, Single work, Tourism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Adventure_Club/pseuds/WTF%20Adventure%20Club%202021
Series: Челлендж WTF Adventure Club 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177568
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж WTF Adventure Club 2021





	1. Хамар-Дабан

  
**_Хамар-Дабан. Гольцы_**

В начале августа 1993 года на перевале Хамар-Дабан в Бурятии погибла группа туристов из Казахстана.

41-летний руководитель турклуба «Азимут» Людмила Ивановна Коровина отправилась в 230-километровый пеший поход средней категории сложности (3) с участниками клуба, подростками от 15 до 23 лет.

Самой старшей, Татьяне Филипенко, было 24 года, она работала секретарем Петропавловского педучилища.

Александр Крысин, 23-х лет, перед походом сделал предложение руки и сердца дочери Л.И. Коровиной, Наталье, которая двигалась по другому, более сложному маршруту. Обе группы должна были встретиться возле озера Патовое, поэтому, несмотря на непогоду (почти все дни шел дождь, а под конец – дождь со снегом), туристы все время спешили.  
19-летний Денис Швачкин заменил в последний момент другого участника похода, которого не отпустили родители, а 16-летнюю Викторию Залесову руководитель группы не хотела брать в поход, потому что в предыдущий раз Вика плохо показала себя на маршруте, быстро устала и капризничала. Однако родители Виктории уговорили Коровину взять свою дочь в этот поход.

Самому младшему, Тимуру Бапанову было 15 лет.

Седьмой участницей была 17-летняя Валентина Уточенко.

Как мы видим, по меньшей мере, двое участников группы считались не подготовленными для такого похода, однако руководитель все же вышла на маршрут с таким неоднородным составом.

О том, какую важную роль играет тщательная подготовка группы говорит альпинист О. Янчевский.

_Один м.с. по горному туризму предпочитал ходить только с друзьями и с друзьями их друзей. И вот сначала на одном маршруте после неожиданно сложного перевала в полушоковом состоянии сходит неподготовленная участница с сопровождающим. Затем, в другом походе, собравшем после большого перерыва старых друзей, с друзьями их друзей происходит смертельное травмирование камнем давно не тренировавшегося участника: «схоженная» группа на самом деле оказалась несхоженной. Самое примечательное, что когда в поход собираются друзья, то руководителю как бы и неловко заставлять, требовать от них полной отдачи. А друзья этим и пользуются: манкируют под благовидным предлогом тренировки, тянут до последнего со сбором снаряжения. И на маршруте могут себе позволить то, что чужой, но исполнительный участник никогда бы не позволил._

Вышли со станции Мурино 2 августа, и два-три дня, вплоть до 4-5 августа, когда туристы вышли на безлесую вершину перевала так называемой «горы Третранс» шли под дождем с сильным ветром, а затем еще и снегом, и, по словам Валентины Уточенко, очень торопились. Выйдя к перевалу, туристы весь день собирали и сушили так называемый «золотой корень». В мешке Людмилы Коровиной было найдено значительное количество уже высушенного и нарезанного продукта.

На ночевку поставили 2 палатки, на самом продуваемом месте, на вершине горы, хотя ниже по склону начиналась лесная зона. Скорее всего, остановились там, где кончились силы из-за высокого темпа ходьбы и усталости, возникшей на фоне довольно ограниченного питания. Спасатели, искавшие следы их предыдущих стоянок нашли всего лишь одну использованную накануне трагедии банку тушенки на всю группу. По оценке журналиста и путешественника В. Жарова на каждого человека в день приходилось по 510 грамм продуктов, а по словам Уточенко рацион группы предполагал 2400 ккал на человека. Между тем, согласно СанПинам и таблицам Роспотребнадзора от 2015 года, юношам 15-18 лет, занимающимся активной физической деятельностью, полагается суточное потребление в размере 3300-4450 ккал, а девушкам – до 2900 ккал. Пожалуйста, не сравнивайте с расчетными методиками диетологов из Европы, живущих в другом климате и, скорее всего, в городских условиях.

Холодная ночь под дождем выдалась бессонной, если предположить, что легли спать в 20-21 час, то поспать удалось часов 6-7, не больше.

_4 августа вышли на перевал Крутой. Сняли записку, оставили свою. Днем спустились вниз. Группа шла по безлесной альпийской зоне. Пищу готовили на примусах (не было веток для костра – прим. мое). Примерно в 16.00 двигались к высоте Третранс. Прошли 6 км. Сильный дождь, холод. Остановились на высоте без леса, поставили две палатки. В 4 утра порвало растяжки палаток. Поправили. В 6 утра вырвало кол. Спальные мешки мокрые.  
[Фильм Владимира Жарова «Жду и Верю», данные объяснительной записки Валентины Уточенко](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srIiDFKqbTM)_

Когда после очередной ликвидации последствий непогоды выпал снег, руководитель группы отдала приказ собирать вещи и скатывать палатки.

Было это около 10 часов утра 5 августа.

23-летний Саша Крысин, которого Людмила Коровина считала своим приемным сыном, внезапно скончался у всех на глазах. У него пошла пена изо рта, из ушей полилась кровь. Может быть у парня было какое-то сердечно-сосудистое заболевание, которое вовремя не заметили врачи. 

Где-то с 2000-2200 метров может развиться так называемая «горная болезнь», симптомами которой является отек легких, тошнота, рвота и др.

Однако все туристы уже прошли так называемую акклиматизацию за время пути, к тому же высота для развития «горной болезни» была незначительная. Может быть сыграли роль недоедание и физическое перенапряжение, как бы то ни было, парень успел пройти вниз по склону 10 метров и упал. Его пытались поднять, однако он снова падал. Людмила Ивановна велела всем идти вниз, к лесу, а сама осталась с умирающим женихом ее дочери. Однако почти сразу же она позвала ребят и попросила вернуться за ней после того, как те разобьют лагерь в лесу.

Эти метания между любимой руководительницей, к которой дети были эмоционально привязаны, поставили и так психически надломленных ребят в противоречивое положение. С одной стороны, не могли они просто так оставить своего друга, а также еще живую женщину, с другой стороны, ужасная смерть стала для них шокирующим событием, от которого они хотели бы абстрагироваться.

К тому же, противоречивые приказы, сначала уходить, затем вернуться, вызвали то, что сегодняшние пользователи интернета назвали бы «когнитивным диссонансом».

Поэтому на фоне усталости, недосыпания, а также переохлаждения у них случился нервный срыв.

Характерные признаки истерики и так называемой «панической атаки» — Вика, при попытке Валентины увести ее вниз, подальше от места разыгравшейся трагедии, укусила ее, а Татьяна Филипенко стала биться головой о камни. При этом руководитель не назначила конкретного человека, который должен был возглавить группу, несмотря на то, что Татьяна была уже достаточно взрослой женщиной.

К кому она обратилась, так это к единственной действующей на автопилоте Валентине Уточенко.

Остальные вели себя неадекватно, стремились всеми силами отгородиться от травмирующей ситуации, притворялись, будто ничего не произошло. Денис спрятался за камни и залез в спальник, остальные «вероятно свихнулись». Может они кричали, бросались какими-то попавшими под руку предметами, может быть сидели на одном месте и, подобно, Наде, маме Оленьки из повести «Безумная Евдокия» повторяли какие-нибудь слова, типа «Это все сон, я сейчас проснусь, и ничего этого нет».

Приведу слова посетителя форума альпинистов Risk.ru.

_Сложно …утром в мокрое одеваться. Но выхода нет — иначе вечером не будет сухого. Руководитель за этим должен следить обязательно. Если Коровина за одеждой ребят не следила, то становится понятным, почему они так странно были одеты — просто они замерзали и паниковали, а согреться было нечем. Потому и обувь сняли. Насквозь мокрые ботинки ночью замерзли, их просто пришлось снять, чтобы хоть как-то разморозить ноги. Неадекватность их поведения после гибели, да еще и руководителя, вполне объяснима. Однажды в походе у меня погиб товарищ. Несчастный случай. Нас было трое, и я очень хорошо помню, как плохо работал мой мозг опытного туриста, готового, казалось, ко всякому. Я делал совершенно нерациональные вещи, зачем-то глубокой ночью в грозу и проливной ливень ушел от палатки на реку за водой, в темноте заблудился, больше часа бродил, пока нашел палатку. Почти сутки не отпускало. И это взрослого человека так долбануло. А что уж тут про почти детей говорить. Уставшие, не знающие что делать, люди погибли от переохлаждения очень быстро. Вспомните страшную историю в Хибинах, когда отставшая от группы четверка ребят села в кружок вечером на камни отдохнуть, да так там и осталась навсегда, хотя и дождя со снегом не было, и ситуация вроде совсем обычная.  
[(с)](https://risk.ru/blog/218246)_

Когда Валя спустя некоторое время поднялась на вершину к руководительнице группы, Людмила Коровина уже была мертва. Вероятнее всего, на фоне смерти любимого ученика у нее случился сердечный приступ.

Почти все ребята были одеты легко, теплые куртки и целлофановая пленка у них остались в рюкзаках, поэтому у них быстро наступило переохлаждение организма.

Зачастую при замерзании происходит эффект так называемого «парадоксального раздевания», когда кровь, ранее поступившая во внутренние органы, чтобы защитить наиболее уязвимые места, приливает к коже, и человеку кажется, что он «горит». Затем наступает фаза «терминального копания». Человек, замерзающий от холода подобно умирающим животным, тем же кошкам, к примеру, стремится спрятаться в укромном месте, залезть в шкаф, под кровать, зарыться в землю.

При холодном ветре со снегом, на продуваемом месте смерть от переохлаждения наступает в течение 2 часов.

Когда спасатели нашли тела, часть детей были раздеты и разуты.

Возможно то, что спасло Валентину, это были слова, которые ей повторял Денис. Он сказал ей то ли «ползи отсюда», то ли «уйди от меня», во всяком случае, Валентина Уточенко единственная спустилась к кромке леса и переночевала в относительном тепле, взяв с собой спальник.

Наутро она поднялась наверх и увидела, что из оставшихся на вершине никто не выжил.

Девушка в течение 3 дней шла одна, пока на берегу реки Снежная ее не увидели сплавлявшиеся на катамаранах водники из Киева.

Между тем, вторая группа, в которой была дочь Людмилы Коровиной, вышла к условленному месту встречи, подождала 2 дня, а затем, решив, что группа мамы просто опаздывает, дошла до конечного пункта и отправилась на поезде домой.

О несчастье с мамой 17-летняя Наталья узнала только когда украинские туристы сообщили обо всем спасателям. Было это 18 августа.

Наталья готовилась встречать мамин поезд, но вместо этого привезли тела погибших членов туристической группы. Позиция дочери по меньшей мере самоуверенная и странная. Как указывает в своей статье «Почему мы попадаем в аварии?» Олег Янчевский, цитата: 

_**Осознание того, что ты реально можешь умереть вот именно в этом мероприятии, заставляет нас думать о безопасности: принимать заранее соответствующие меры, организовывать страховку, брать аптечку, обеспечивать резерв времени, сил и прочее, прочее. Если согласиться, что авария для оказавшихся в ней – неожиданна, а действия, приводящие к ней – осознаны и мотивированы, следовательно — главной причиной аварий и ЧП есть не что иное как отсутствие знания о горах и о себе. Знание же заканчивается там, где начинается ВЕРА и САМОУВЕРЕННОСТЬ. Вера в свою опытность, в знания о понимании гор, вера в то, что технически простой участок не опасен и т. п. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВЕРА, ЛИШЕННАЯ СОМНЕНИЙ, НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ ЗНАНИЕМ.**  
[(с)](https://risk.ru/blog/6346)_

Подробнее о трагедии можно прочитать в сообщении Владимира Жарова и в Википедии.

Также В. Жаров снял документальный фильм о поисках погибшей группы.  
[Хамар-Дабан трагедия, фильм Владимира Жарова «Жду и Верю» уникальные кадры событий 1993 г.](https://youtu.be/srIiDFKqbTM)

  
**_Хамар-Дабан_**


	2. Фишт — безобидная «гора-убийца»

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Многие любители тайн и мистики сравнивают гибель тургруппы Коровиной со знаменитой трагедией на перевале Дятлова.  
> Однако, мне кажется, есть более похожий случай. Гибель туристов на всесоюзном маршруте №30.

  
**_Фишт, маршруты_**  
  
**_Фишт. Панорама_**  


В начале сентября 1975 года на всесоюзном маршруте №30 произошла похожая трагедия. На перевале к горному приюту «Фишт» во время снежного урагана замерз 21 человек.

Высоты были относительно небольшими, от 1400 до 1600 метров, маршрут считался относительно простым и известным.

Неожиданностью для туристов, идущих к морю, была снежная метель. А решающим фактором – отсутствие дисциплины в группе, неопытность инструкторов и отставание от графика.

Когда на полпути к Фишту погода испортилась, инструктора стали совещаться с туристами, куда двигаться дальше: вперед или возвращаться назад.

Не слушая инструкторов, часть туристов, крепкие подготовленные ребята с рюкзаками и экипировкой, пошли к спасительной кромке леса. Ниже по склону были обрыв и небольшой ручей под названием Могильный. Видимость не превышала 2 метров, и многие туристы по пути к лесу свалились вниз, в балку, а некоторые завязли в глубоком снегу по дороге.

Инструктор, Ольга Ковалева, с частью туристов вернулась назад и в целости и сохранности довела людей до пастушьего балагана. При этом сама девушка, шедшая первой, от ледяной крупы временно ослепла (снег повредил роговицу глаз). Пережидавшие непогоду пастухи вышли на поиски потерявшихся в непогоду туристов.

При этом сами собой сложились несколько групп. Неформальные лидеры, первыми ушедшие к лесу, развели костер, достали теплую одежду, поели, однако на помощь отставшим не пошли. В дальнейшем, они благополучно вышли на тропу и, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулись на базу.

Вторая группа с помощью второго инструктора Алексея Сафонова тоже добралась до леса, но когда Сафонов ушел, костер никто не поддерживал, и четверо из заночевавших в лесу укрылись защитной пленкой, а наутро не проснулись.

Сафонов тем временем собирал отставших людей. Когда он тащил на себе ослабевшую девушку, встретил двоих туристов. Он попросил их проводить еще одну женщину внизу к костру, однако мужчины его просьбу проигнорировали. В конце концов, когда инструктор вернулся, костер снова погас. Ему снова пришлось чуть ли не силой уговаривать мужчин подняться и искать топливо.

Третья группа под руководством Ковалевой, заночевавшая у пастухов, была тоже накормлена и обогрета.

В итоге, в группе из 53 человек погибли 21, почти половина.

Самостоятельно спаслась единственная, поступавшая в соответствии с инструктажем девушка.

Из наломанных веток пихты она устроила импровизированный шалаш, а чтобы согреться все время ходила по проторенной вокруг шалаша дорожке. У нее не было ни рюкзака, ни еды, ни теплых вещей, ни спичек. Светлана Вертикуш и Михаил Осипенко остались без рюкзаков, а заметивший их пастух (его фамилия Острицов) велел им оставаться на месте и ждать помощи под пихтой. Михаил Осипенко пошел к Могильной балке, чтобы достать упавший вниз рюкзак, но сорвался сам. Так что Светлана осталась одна и в течение 3 дней кружила вокруг своего ненадежного убежища.

**Для сравнения приведу цитаты из рассказа о другой группе «плановых туристов» из Сибири, которые двигались по маршруту №825, проходившему выше 2000 метров по высокогорному плато Лагонаки.**

_9-го сентября погода явно и резко портилась. Старший инструктор турбазы «Лаго-Наки» Руслан Ачмиз пригласил инструкторов групп 825-го Всесоюзного маршрута «По Адыгее к Чёрному морю» и запретил выход на маршрут. Предупредил о том, что надвигается циклон и лучше не рисковать, переждать непогоду день-другой на турбазе.  
Группе не хотелось сидеть лишний день на турбазе. Они приехали с Урала и Сибири и пурги не боялись. Хотя и сибиряки были закаленные в морозах, но к штормовому прогнозу отнеслись серьёзно.  
Для защиты от холода в ход были пущены все имеющиеся теплые вещи, полиэтиленовые пакеты и накидки. Экипировка плановых туристов очень слабая: штормовка, кроссовки и кеды. На каждую ногу туристы сначала надевали шерстяные носки, затем упаковывали в двойной полиэтиленовый мешочек и только тогда обували кроссовки. Для защиты рук они вытягивали рукава свитеров, накрывали их полиэтиленовым кулечком и завязывали шнурками. Даже для защиты лица от пронизывающей холодом, секущей кристалликами льда, бешено несущейся снежной крупы, они применили полиэтиленовые мешки. Мешочки действовали как экран, защищая глаза и лицо от снежной крупы и сохраняли тепло в организме человека.  
Инструктор предупредил, что впереди группу ждет сильный снежный заряд с пургой и ураганным ветром, предложил группе вернуться на турбазу. Мужчины спросили, сколько уже прошли. Узнав, что уже полпути пройдено, стали просить, чтобы идти вперёд.  
Тогда инструктор перестроил группу. Между мужчинами поставил женщин. В конце группы и в начале поставил самых сильных и опытных мужчин. Строго-настрого запретил разрываться группе на мелкие группы. Строго наказал, чтобы поддерживали друг друга. Приготовил основную веревку на случай, если придётся в сильный шторм каждому туристу держаться за неё. Группа туристов знала, что их ждёт впереди, они приготовились к этому, знали как себя вести и что делать в снежном заносе.  
Пробурившись по глубокому снегу в истоки реки Армянки, группа остановилась на отдых в добротном деревянном домике пастухов, прозванном туристами «Рубленый балаган». В домике у самого порога лежала замерзшая корова. Осмотревшись вокруг пастушьего домика, обнаружили ещё несколько заснеженных бугорков, под которыми лежали коровы. По приказу инструктора надо было срочно распаковать рюкзаки, достать шоколад, овсяное печенье, сахар и горячий чай, тщательно упакованный вещами внутри рюкзаков и приготовленный ещё с утра. Обледенелые рюкзаки открывались с трудом. Мужчины, сбив лёд с рюкзаков, в полутьме балагана достали пищу. Туристы, съев свой паёк, как-то приободрились, повеселели, начали отпускать шутки в адрес южной летней метели, как она морозит сибиряков.  
Расслабляться и задерживаться в тесном балагане, было опасно. Поэтому инструктор ещё раз объяснил ситуацию. Строго-настрого запретил отставать и разрывать колонну при движении. Вывел из балагана, пересчитал, установил прежний порядок в колонне, и начали штурм следующего перевала.Поднявшись на Оштеновский перевал, в кромешной круговерти снега наткнулись на стаю волков, раздирающих замерзшую корову. Сытые, с окровавленными мордами, хищники даже не испугались их. Подняв головы от добычи, они внимательно осматривали группу обледенелых туристов, не двигаясь с места. За стеной Оштена порывы ветра немного ослабли.  
Слаженность группы, взаимопомощь, понимание опасности в экстремальной ситуации, стойкость и упорство, коллективизм и дисциплина помогли совершенно неподготовленным для гор людям выстоять и победить стихию. Утром следующего дня инструктор проснулся от храпа коня. Резко встав, он больно ударился о брезентовый полог палатки. Не поняв сначала, почему брезент такой твёрдый, он выглянул из палатки. Палатка была покрыта десятисантиметровым слоем льда. Сосульки, как столбы подпирали пологи палаток.  
Поразила звенящая тишина. После ураганной ночи небо было чистое и голубое. Вершина горы Оштен загоралась оранжевым огнем. Наступил рассвет 11-го сентября 1975 года.  
[(c)](https://svastour.ru/kavkaz/1975.htm)_

Как ни странно, ответственность за гибель туристов никто не понес. Ковалева и Сафонов были всего лишь помощниками инструктора, а не пришедшие на помощь крепкие ребята и сами считались «попавшими в трудную ситуацию», так что вменять им «оставление в опасной ситуации» никто не стал. Но неприятный осадок от их аморального поведения остался.

По мотивам трагедии в 1981 году сняли фильм «Штормовое предупреждение», где произошедшие события были значительно сглажены.

Десятилетием позже, все тут же, на горе Фишт, в похожих обстоятельств погибли студенты-туапсинцы.

Обстоятельства те же: внезапное ухудшение погоды, снежный заряд и метель. В это время наиболее опытные ребята с руководителем тургруппы тренировались в подъеме на вершину, и после начавшейся метели им пришлось ночевать наверху. Оставшиеся внизу, в палатках, без «твердой руки» – замерзли.

Из группы в 14 человек, студентов туапсинского гидрометеорологического техникума погибли 11 человек. Группа известна по имени руководителя Брагинца.

Цитата из дневника спасателей сочинского отряда.

_По просьбе прокуратуры, недели две спустя, поднялись на седловину собрать все, что осталось.  
  
Трудно поверить, — снег непогоды растаял весь, а ведь его было столько, что палатки замело выше конька. Вещи разбросаны. Собираем.  
И что важно: много тёплых вещей, запакованных в полиэтилен, сухие. Сухие в упаковках спички. Заправленные примусы._

Слишком похоже на осмотр вещей погибших в 1993 году на Хамар-Дабане.

Если группа осталась без опытного руководителя, то паника и бездействие наступают мгновенно.

В 1981 году по пути из пещеры в районе горы Фишт погибла половина съемочной группы Центральной студии документальных фильмов. Инициатор съемок в пещере «Парящая птица» Александр Полуянов во время спуска повредил копчик. Дав указание своему помощнику ждать у пещеры остальных (всего было пятеро членов съемочной группы) вместе с двумя девушками ушел в лагерь. Разыгралась непогода, и Полуянов с Устиновой и Воротниковой сбились с пути. Пережидали ночь возле валуна с нишей. Оставшиеся трое парней растянулись по всему участку пути, и двое шедших в хвосте устали, промокли и свалились в сугроб. Оба по пути так и замерзли.

Утром Полуянов и девушки пошли к хижине, но по пути отстала Ирина Воротникова. Спасатели ее обнаружат, как и Людмилу Дубинину из группы Дятлова, только летом.

Комментарии нашедшего труп спасателя.

_Осматриваюсь. Вокруг берёзки. Это ж сколько было тут снега, что мы и макушек их не видели.  
Лежит она, прижавшись к валуну. Смотреть жутко, мышь свила из волос гнездо под головой, обгрызла лицо._

Казалось бы, какая тут мистика?

_Ссылки:_  
Из истории сочинского КСО. Гибель спелеологов в ноябре 1981 года в районе горы Фишт под Сочи.  
[На ком лежит ответственность за жизнь подростка, пропавшего на туристическом маршруте с «дурной славой» в Сочи 13.07.2018 ](https://newkuban.ru/news/na-kom-lezhit-otvetstvennost-za-zhizn-podrostka-pr13072018/)  
[НС Фишт май 1986 ](https://risk.ru/blog/15994)  
[Андрей Сидорчик.](https://aif.ru/opinion/author/1174) [Жертвы «тридцатки». Как советские туристы погибали на пути к Черному морю.](https://aif.ru/society/history/zhertvy_tridcatki_kak_sovetskie_turisty_pogibali_na_puti_k_chernomu_moryu)  
30-й Всесоюзный маршрут.  
[Часть 1](https://www.drive2.ru/b/483841742144012455/)  
[Часть 2](https://www.drive2.ru/b/483894518702145625/)  
[Гибель туристов на *тридцатом* маршруте на Фиште в 1975 году. 14 июля 2018.](https://uposter.ru/blog/incident/11589.html)  



	3. Один на необитаемом острове посреди Охотского моря

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Этот рассказ 14-летнего Саши Барабанова (фамилия в книге изменена на Бараш) писатель Николай Внуков услышал после того, как прочел заметку в газете «Тихоокеанская звезда» и лично встретился с героем статьи.

Этот рассказ 14-летнего Саши Барабанова (фамилия в книге изменена на Бараш) писатель Николай Внуков услышал после того, как прочел заметку в газете «Тихоокеанская звезда» и лично встретился с героем статьи.

Летом 1977 года сын работника одной из океанологических станций, разбросанных по побережью Охотского моря, был смыт волной с борта исследовательского судна. Несчастный случай произошел рано утром, когда на палубе никого, кроме рулевого, не было. Саша проснулся раньше всех и шел как раз к рулевому, стоявшему в ходовой рубке. Тот даже не услышал, как Саша поднялся на палубу.

Поэтому когда Сашу спохватились, никто не мог точно определить время, район и обстоятельства того, каким образом мальчик упал за борт.

Забегая вперед, скажу, что несколько дней спустя все решили, что он почти сразу же утонул. Между тем, мальчик сумел доплыть до небольшого необитаемого острова и прожил на нем чуть больше месяца, 33-34 дня.

Остров оказался скалистой грядой, на котором росло несколько деревьев. На одном конце острова была небольшая каменистая отмель, а на другом скалистый мыс, где гнездились чайки.

Саша рассказывал о своей жизни на острове в течение 3-х дней, и писатель по своему дополнил и обогатил его историю, потому что ранее участвовал в геологических экспедициях на Колыме. Семнадцатилетним юношей Николай Внуков попал на фронт, служил радистом в Отдельном батальоне связи, поэтому размышления мальчика Саши о смерти были ему близки.

Самое главное. Почему 14-летний мальчик сумел выжить на необитаемом острове без спичек, с одним перочинным ножом производства Павловского завода, 2 английскими булавками и куском капронового шнура? Причиной этому было то, что, во-первых, он все время был уверен в том, что его найдут. Во-вторых, отец с самого детства настраивал его так, что настоящий мужчина должен сам нести ответственность за себя и свою жизнь.

**«Жизнь может загнать тебя, Сашка, в такие места, которые и в дурном сне не виделись. Хочешь выжить — оставайся и там самим собой. Сообрази, что к чему, взвесь шансы и — валяй. И всегда каждое дело доводи до точки. Долби в одно место, пока не прошибешь, понял? Только долби не так, как долбят дураки, и тогда все получится».**

Честно говоря, по сравнению с нынешней модой на выискивание токсичных людей и самокопании в эмоциональных травмах, Сашин отец был довольно жестким и суровым человеком.

**Он был и родным и чужим одновременно. И только я начинал привыкать к нему, к его манере говорить, есть, умываться, к его рукам, которые умели делать все, как ему опять нужно было уезжать, и он снова становился чужим. Я думал, что видя его каждый день, наконец, привыкну к нему, как к бабушке или матери. Однако и на станции отец остался для меня таким же недоступным. Он интересовался мной, моей учебой, книгами, которые я читал, но никогда не лез в мою жизнь, не поправлял моих ошибок, не навязывался «в товарищи». Он ни разу не спросил, о чем я мечтаю или думаю, а я не знал, о чем думал и мечтал он.**

Подспудно мальчик осознавал, что он:

**Восхищался отцом, гордился им, но не чувствовал его близким. Наверное, и он тоже не чувствовал.**

В этом кроется основное отличие от героев наших предыдущих глав.

В возрасте 12-13 лет мальчик потерял мать, и ему пришлось научиться самому заботиться о себе, самому ходить за продуктами, рассчитывать деньги на определенный срок, вставать в школу и выполнять повседневную работу по дому. Отец часто уезжал в командировки, и его не было по нескольку дней подряд, поэтому Саша привык жить один, правда одиноким он себя при этом не чувствовал.

Вот как об этом пишет Николай Внуков словами главного героя в книге.

**…мне почти никогда не приходилось быть одному. Вечно я был кому-то нужен, что-то обязан. Вечно куда-то спешил. То нужно было сходить к приятелю, то отец посылал в магазин, то надо было написать письмо тетке, то уроки… Редко выдавались такие дни, когда я полностью принадлежал себе. И все равно придумывалось какое-нибудь дело. То шел на новый фильм, то возился с фотоаппаратом, читал книгу или сидел у телевизора. А тут — ничего! Никаких телевизоров, никаких книг. Небо, море и остров. Интересно, долго ли так можно прожить?**

Даже в море мальчик оказался не просто так, на отдыхе, в это лето он попросился работником на океанологическую станцию, к планктонщикам. Вместе с членами экспедиции он проработал 9 дней, а на обратном пути к станции упал в море.

Больше всего Сашу заботило то, что огромное количество взрослых людей, океанологов, спасателей, моряков будет оторвано от своих дел.

**Вся программа исследований — к черту. Катер впустую перегоняет горючее. Виктор Иванович… Мне даже плохо стало оттого, что думает сейчас Виктор Иванович. А отцу, наверно, и вовсе стыдно поднять на него глаза.**

Первую неделю Саша считал, что это увлекательное, но кратковременное приключение, что его давно ищут, с вертолетами, катерами… что его вот-вот найдут.

Он сумел добыть огонь способом первобытных людей, с помощью лучка, палочек и высушенного мха, построил сначала шалаш из веток, а затем из найденного куска брезента – палатку.

Питался корневищами саранок, ягодами кизила и диким луком.

Затем насобирал птичьих яиц на верхушке скалы, а на подводном утесе – мидий.

Пытался ловить рыбу на самодельную удочку из согнутой булавки и прилаженного к ветке кустарника капронового шнура, но за все время пребывания на острове ни одна рыба на приманку из мидий не клюнула.

После того, как он пережил затяжной ливень, отравление борщевиком и большую волну, что-то вроде небольшого цунами, мальчик стал задумываться о других вещах.

**Кино, телевизор, радиоприемник, фотоаппарат почти не оставляли мне времени для того, чтобы самостоятельно думать. И только попав на остров, я стал размышлять о таких вещах, о которых раньше и не вспоминал…**

То, что кажется сложным и неосуществимым, можно все-таки выполнить, если подойти ко всему с умом.

**Каждая работа, когда ее не знаешь, кажется сложной и трудной. Сначала всегда обдумываешь любое движение, часто делаешь то, что не нужно. И это получается не так, и то — не этак. Несколько раз испортишь работу. Это правильно, потому что ты еще учишься. Зато через некоторое время руки так привыкают, что уже не задумываешься, в каком порядке что нужно делать. И тогда все становится вовсе нетрудным.**

А также о том, что есть такое жизнь. Почему за выживание, даже в самой безнадежной ситуации стоит бороться.

**Нам в школе рассказывали о правах человека. Право на труд, право на учебу, право на отдых… Но все это — когда ты находишься среди людей. А вот если человек один, как я сейчас? Есть ли у него какое-нибудь право и что это за право? Что мне нужно завоевать? Остров? А для чего он мне? Разве чтобы прокормиться — копать саранки, добывать мидий, пить воду из источников. Это для того, чтобы жить. Значит, мне природой дано право на жизнь. И природа может у меня отнять это право. Очень просто — запустит вот так дождь дней на десять, и я отдам концы от голода и холода. Выходит, и здесь мне право на жизнь надо завоевывать. У острова. У дождя. У этих деревьев.**

В конце концов, после нескольких моментов, когда Саша считал, что его вот-вот спасут – однажды над островом завис вертолет, а еще дважды мимо острова проплывал катер – мальчик примирился с тем, что может быть ему придется пережидать на этом островке всю холодную, долгую охотскую зиму.

Эта мысль не ввергла его в отчаяние или депрессию.

**Найдут — хорошо. Не найдут — ну и что? Бесись не бесись — толку от этого мало. Ничего не изменится. Надо просто делать свое дело на этой земле. Тебе дана жизнь, она тебе нравится, и ты не собираешься с нею так просто расставаться. Поэтому не разменивай ее на мелочи, на всякие там ожидания, страдания и прочее, а делай все, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь. Кто у тебя может ее отнять? На острове — только природа или болезнь. А ты не поддавайся. Дерись за свое право жить.**

Он стал продумывать строительство более надежного жилища. Как запасти больше продуктов, ведь в холодной воде он не сможет уже собирать мидии. На зиму чайки улетят, и он останется без яиц и без потенциального источника мяса.

Даже его отношение к приключенческим книжкам по-настоящему изменилось.

**Ни один из способов, описанных в «Таинственном острове» и «Робинзоне Крузо», мне так и не пригодился.**

На 34 день мальчика нашли морские пограничники. И вот какой жизненный урок Саша вынес:

**У каждого свои способы, и каждый идет своим путем. И в жизни точно такая же штука. Никаких рецептов. Каждый человек выдумывает для себя свой собственный рецепт.**

Точно также, как случаются разные жизненные ситуации.

  
**_Книга Николая Внукова и набор вещей, оказавшихся у героя книги с собой на острове кроме одежды._**  
[(c)](https://deti.spb.ru/books/proza/Vnukov_answer)


	4. Босиком через плато Путорана

  
**_Путорана. Устье Калтамы_**  
  
**_Путорана. Похожие каньоны приходилось преодолевать героине_**  
  
**_Маршрут Юлии Вершининой_**

«Путорана» в переводе с эвенкийского означает «страна озер с крутыми берегами», а с юкагирского «горы без вершин».

В Википедии он характеризуется как «сильно расчлененный горный массив (плато)» на северо-западе Среднесибирского плоскогорья. Плато расположено в зоне так называемого Северного полярного круга, поэтому климат здесь резко континентальный.

Наиболее хорошо освоены юго-западная часть плато, где расположено несколько туристических баз и находится самый крупный город региона – Норильск. На северо-востоке плато граничит с территорией Таймырского Долгано-Ненецкого района. В отличие от таких популярных туристических регионов как Урал, Алтай, Саяны, на Путорана слабо развит туризм. Это связано с труднодоступной местностью и дороговизной обеспечения туров.

К тому значительную часть плато занимает охраняемый Путоранский заповедник.

В отличие от героя нашего предыдущего рассказа, наша следующая героиня, Юлия Вершинина, самостоятельно и по своей инициативе в буквальном смысле слова, окунулась в море незабываемых приключений, которые один из ее читателей не без иронии, но с должным восхищением назвал ЖЮП, «Женщины Ю. Похождения».

Итак, с чего начинался этот поход, который сама героиня называла всего лишь путешествием?

Для начала вернемся на несколько лет назад, когда героине было на 5 лет меньше, чем во время вышеназванного похода, она загорелась пройти пешком пустыню Гоби.

При этом сама Юля называет себя не туристкой, не спортсменом, а именно путешественницей, которая благодаря погружению в жизнь без признаков цивилизации хочет познать этакий бедуино-экзистенциальный дзен.

Впрочем, беря за образец жизнь и философию арабов и бедуинов из книг А. де Сент-Экзюпери, героиня решила форсированно погрузиться в «дзен». Вместо того, чтобы осесть в каком-нибудь малонаселенном монгольском или хотя бы казахском улусе и постепенно приобщаться к местным реалиям, традициям, способам выживания в этой климатической и природной зоне, героиня решила просто с рюкзаком за плечами вылезти где-то на краю пустыни в Сайшанде, Гоби, и идти вдоль каких-то железнодорожных путей. Вот так, сразу, без подготовки.

Спустя некоторое время, инстинкт самосохранения взял верх, и Юля, остановив проезжавшую каким-то невероятным чудом машину, отдала все деньги, чтобы вернуться с попутчиками в «цивилизацию».

Но из-за такого позорного «отступления от мечты» в самоощущении Юли произошел некий психотравмирующий момент.

Последующие спонтанные и не очень продуманные поступки были продиктованы желанием преодолеть негативный опыт прошлого, когда она «не смогла», «испугалась» и отступилась.

Именно этим можно объяснить то, что начинающая путешественница готовилась к походу по плато, изучая чужие дневники в интернете. А предыдущую зиму – вообще в Таиланде.  
Посоветовавшись с туристами, знающими регион, Юля пришла к выводу о необходимости приобрести надувную лодку. Считалось, что часть рек обойти берегом либо перейти вброд просто невозможно.

При всей своей нелюбви к водному туризму Юля приобрела и лодку модели «Щука-1», и некоторый опыт управления этой лодкой.

Между тем, сплав по намеченным для прохождения Юлией рекам относился к 3-й категории сложности.

Опытный, да и любой начинающий турист спланировал бы поход своей мечты так: первый сезон обучался бы управлению новым для себя предметом на стоячих озерах и спокойных реках. Затем, по мере накопления опыта преодолевал все более сложные и протяженные маршруты.

Наша героиня, подобно капризному и избалованному ребенку, решила пройти весь сложный маршрут «так», внезапно и сразу, она же «путешественница», а не спортсменка, гоняющаяся за рекордами, дипломами и званиями.

Ее жизненное кредо звучит так:

_Люди кочевали. Люди много ходили пешком. Мигрировали, нападали на соседние племена, шли в паломничество. Но мы забыли об этом. Людям просто лень ходить и только. ВСЕ люди могут ходить на ЛЮБЫЕ расстояния… Я не заявляла прохождения туристического маршрута, я не туристка. Я просто идущий человек._

В итоге 23 июля 2010 года героиня высадилась с теплохода «Луч» на берегу озера Лама с двумя рюкзаками, маленьким и большим, общим весом около 32 кг и скатанной надувной лодкой. Сам маршрут начинался в устье реки Бучурама, до которой ее подбросил на моторной лодке сильно переживавший за ее недостаточно зрелую подготовку к походу добросердечный «дядя-геолог».

Следующие восемь дней Юля шла берегом. Попеременно таща за собой по воде на буксире пустую лодку, либо если буксирование было недоступно, в две ходки, сначала переносила вещи, затем возвращалась назад и переносила лодку.

На 9-й день пришлось обходить водопад на реке Геологическая, поэтому пришлось уйти от реки и заночевать на горном перевале. Снова пошел снег.

Чуть не заблудившись на перевале во время второй ходки, Юля все-таки вышла к цепочке озер, где берет начало река Хонна-Макита. На каменистом берегу – какой-то неприветливый марсианский пейзаж.

3 августа, 12 день похода. Речка повернула вправо, и приходится плыть по озеру на лодке.

4 августа. Проходя череду «несложных шивер» на реке Южная Неракачи, путешественница потеряла управление, и лодка перевернулась.

_Я как раз повернула голову налево и увидела лежащие на берегу оленьи рога – они описаны во всех отчетах как ориентир места бивуака. «Ну, – подумала я – пора чалиться. Дальше река не на мой уровень», и тут…  
Меня кильнуло. Течению хватило той доли секунды, что я смотрела на берег, чтобы ударить меня об обливник и боком перевернуть. В первые минуты, держась одной рукой за перевернутую лодку, я изо всех сил стараюсь не выпустить из рук весло. Мне кажется, сейчас будет мель на перекате, и я выкарабкаюсь. Лодку подкидывает. Меня, вслед за лодкой, заливает волнами. Я начинаю захлебываться. Понимаю, что весло не дороже жизни, бросаю весло, пытаюсь перевернуть лодку. Но её переворачивает поток, и я всё снова и снова под водой, захлестывающей её и меня. Меня выносит наверх жилет и я, как могу, цепляюсь за лодку. _

Далее нашей героине пришлось сделать еще один решающий выбор.

 _Когда я уже совсем понимаю, что ВСЁ, я успеваю схватиться рукой за камень такого близкого дна. Держусь, сажусь на этот камень, держусь ногами. Лодка привязана ко мне. Слишком сильное течение, меня вслед за лодкой срывает с камня. Я цепляюсь за другой. Держу лодку, понимаю, что там, впереди, снова шивера и бурные белые волны видны уже отсюда. Капитан должен тонуть вместе с судном. Но я… Я отвязываю и отпускаю верёвку._  
И вот я с этого камня пытаюсь встать. Я встаю. Я приказываю себе идти. Я вылезаю. Я на берегу. В судорогах, сгорбившись почти до земли, я пытаюсь идти, трясущимися губами страшным голосом повторяю: «мама-жива-мама-жива-мама-жива-мама-жива».  
Поднимаюсь. Иду. Постепенно отхожу... Всё, что есть на мне – это два свитера, флиска, куртка, ветровка, флисовые и синтепоновые штаны, гидроштаны с приклеенными к ним резиновыми сапогами. Всё мокрое. Температура около нуля. 

Двигаясь вниз по течению реки, Юля нашла выброшенный на берег спальник. Затем рюкзак. Не тот, который с документами и картой, а тот, который с палаткой, едой и тентом. Далее наша героиня решает идти пешком. А что еще остается?

Вот так, продвигаясь напролом, через заросли ольшаника она выходит к водопаду Хонна-Макита.

Здесь нашу героиню посещает «тот самый», роковой вопрос, «стоит ли продолжать поход?» И она сама себе отвечает так:

 _Сейчас начало августа, и если я выйду к кордону, у меня есть большая вероятность увертолётиться или присоединиться к какой-то попутной группе, уходящей куда-нибудь на Оран. Вероятность большая, но не стопроцентная. Я колеблюсь. Взвешиваю. Время лимитировано. Оцениваю свое имущество – около 3 кг еды, палатка с тентом, спальник, спасательное космическое одеяло, зажигалка, дневник с ручкой, сапоги и одежда на мне. Чего же мне не хватает, чтобы идти дальше?_

Решено. Путешествие, или ЖЮП продолжается!

 _И вот я форсирую вброд Малый Хонна-Макит. Около часа я ходила по берегу, выбирая лучшее для брода место. Река вовсе не так сложна, но течение быстрое, камни скользкие, и я опасаюсь. Нахожу прочную толстую палку и, упираясь на неё, поставленную впереди себя, всё же перебираюсь на другой берег.  
Сегодня к вечеру я хочу выйти к Калтамы._

Именно из-за форсирования реки Калтамы Юле пришлось покупать лодку.

Изначально она планировала пройти весь маршрут пешком. Однако Калтама – _«единственная река маршрута, непригодная для перехода вброд. Широка, глубока, быстра и холодна»_.

Для перехода реки вброд наша путешественница изготовила некое подобие небольшого плота из найденного на берегу плавника. На этот плот уложила рюкзак, снятую верхнюю одежду, сверху привязала сапоги. Надо заметить, что в унесенном рекой рюкзаке остались запасные ботинки, пила, аптечка, газовая горелка и прочие костровые принадлежности.

При переходе вброд реки Калтамы вода снова унесла рюкзак. Импровизированная веревка, с помощью которой к поясу героини был привязан рюкзачный плот, порвалась, и наша «Ю.» снова потеряла часть вещей.

Ниже по течению рюкзак прибило к ее берегу, но теплые штаны с сапогами были потеряны.

Итак, на 15-й день путешествия героиня нашего рассказа осталась без обуви.

 _Я обосела. Да, я обосела на плато Путорана. Нет и палатки с тентом. Но есть еда и вещи, все вымокшие, пока их болтало в шивере. Надеваю всё это, предварительно выжав и, свернувшись клубочком, накинув жутко мокрый спальник и сверху спасательное одеяло, согреваюсь. Сегодня теплая ночь и лежать так мне теплее, чем идти.  
Нахожу консервную банку (какая радость – консервная банка у старого кострища на берегу! Свеженькая, еще не истлевшая, как предыдущая), разрезаю свою футболку «River Kwai», делаю портянки, приматывая к ногам этими портянками толстый слой мха – мох смягчает острости земной поверхности. Иногда я захожу в лес на оленьи тропы, там нет острых камней, но на этих тропах портянки сваливаются, и долгое время у меня уходит на изобретение особого способа заворачивания._

_Скорость упала невероятно. Пыталась плести лапти из ольховой лозы – получилось не ахти, эти лапти тоже либо сваливались, либо требовали мха себе в подкладку для смягчения самой лозы. Плела лапти из пучков травы. Они стирались. Каждый переход вброд многочисленных ручьёв превращал мою «обувь» в какие-то совершенно невероятные грязевые облипыши.  
Срезая многочисленные изгибы реки и обходя скалы, взбираюсь на вершины гор, откуда открываются потрясающие дали и на которых изобилует морошка – розовая, водянистая, похожая на пюре. Я первый раз в жизни ем морошку._

Подробности этого похода выложены в [дневнике.](https://simiaup2.livejournal.com/25194.html)

Там же приведены комментарии того самого «дяди-геолога».

 **Вообще-то я видел для тебя три главных опасности: 1) стукнуться головой в воде (у тебя не было каски); 2) свалиться с обрыва (не умеешь работать с веревкой) и 3) главная – упасть духом из-за сырости, холода и голода. В отношении 1) тебе повезло – ты потеряла лодку раньше, чем попала на что-то серьёзное. В отношении 2) – видимо, не попалось серьёзных спусков. А вообще для Путоран они вполне типичны. В отношении 3) – похоже, на Аяне и Хете погода была гораздо лучше, чем на Ламе и в Норильске. Каюсь, я сознательно постарался достать тебя рекомендациями повернуть назад: что из тебя дух противоречия прёт через край, видно было ещё за полкилометра до твоего причаливания к нашему берегу на Ламе, но кроме духа противоречия было видно также много эйфории и непонимания реальной обстановки. Такая эйфория легко переходит в депресняк. А вот дух противоречия и страхи легко переходят в моральный подъём типа «но я же ещё жива, хоть все и говорили». Вот я и решил вложить в тебя поддерживающий стерженек.**

Следующие несколько дней, 3-4, может быть больше, нашей несравненной героине пришлось идти босой. До заброшенной году этак в 1995 избушки лесника или егеря-кордонщика.

Правила таежного гостеприимства таковы, что в даже заброшенной избушке всегда можно найти что-то пригодное для продолжения путешествия.

Здесь Юля нашла болотные сапоги. Правда они натирали ей голени, именно голени, а не ступни, и наша отважная путешественница попеременно шла то в них, то в портянках изо мха и тряпок.

Примерно через неделю она вышла к дому, который она назвала «домик рыбаков-охотников», рыбологов. Здесь ей посчастливилось найти другие резиновые сапоги, а также средства для постройки импровизированного плота. Очередного, на этот раз из досок и пенопласта.

Который затем еще до спуска на воду был перестроен в импровизированный катамаран, на котором ей удалось проплыть не больше 8 км.

 _М-да… Еще 4 дня идти… А то и пять…_

После появления признаков цивилизации у героини появилось «второе дыхание». К этому времени, она уже втянулась в темп похода, а, главное, в равномерную неопределенность своего существования.

 _Ровно тридцать дней понадобилось мне на преодоление этого пути. Я не ждала Волочанки сегодня. Я брела своим берегом, думая о всяком разном, только не о Волочанке, только не о количестве дней впереди, не о количестве километров кустов, топей и болот. Видела волка – только второго волка за столько дней. Он убежал от меня. Я шла, шла, шла. И тут.. Мне показалось это невероятным, немыслимым и нереальным, – зелёная лодка с мотором у берега. Да-да, зелёная лодка с мотором! Не будь здесь этой лодки, я прошла бы мимо столба с кабелем в кустах, приняв его за обычный здесь уже остаток человеческой деятельности. Но есть лодка – есть и люди. Я пошла вглубь, в кусты. Искать обладателей лодки. Дома с берега видно не было – дом оказался существенно дальше, длинный-длинный тротуар из сплющенных бочек провёл меня кустами, через мост мимо большого озера и вывел к трём человеческим постройкам._

Прочитать полностью невероятную историю ЖЮП можно в ее Живом Журнале. [Описание похода](https://simiaup2.livejournal.com/20761.html#cutid1).

Правда, последние записи датируются 2016-2017 годами, и из них видно, что тот, давний поход все же дал о себе знать.

Как и у многих спортивных туристов, альпинистов и просто спортсменов, у нее обострились застарелые болячки. Приобретенные как раз в таких, скоропалительных и авантюрных походах.

Заявленный маршрут Лама-Волчановка сам автор оценивает в 480 км.

В процессе самопознания наша “Женщина Ю.” претерпела целую череду изменений и преобразований.

 **Юлия Вершинина. 2017 год.**  
Факты обо мне  
_Я узнала о себе, что я – не путешественница. Я – избалованная девочка, жаждущая перемен и событий, жаждущая эмоций, как можно более сильных – пусть на меня наставят десяток автоматов, пусть меня повезут под покровом ночи на базу ООН в Афганистане с целью «спасти», пусть меня даже посадят в тюрьму... я буду строить из себя то одно, то другое, то третье, меняя роль в зависимости от ситуации (перечислены примеры пройденного). Я жажду эмоций._  
...Я почти никогда никого не слушаю – моя избалованность позволяет мне чувствовать себя полностью свободным, ни от кого не зависящим человеком. Я никогда не хотела становиться взрослой. В свои 21 год я не стала взрослой. И не планирую. Я увлекающийся человек. Если я чем-то увлечена, то с головой. Я не переношу критику. Иногда я придумываю, что меня критикуют там, где критики не было. Я люблю сложных людей – они – проблема, а проблема это эмоция.Мне необходимо ощущать себя кому-то нужной. У меня заниженная самооценка.  
[(c)](https://simiaup2.livejournal.com/6132.html)

В заключение этой главы хочется привести еще одну выдержку из статьи О. Янчевского **«Почему мы попадаем в аварии?»**

 _Автор сообщения снабдил его ремаркой: **«Никого не призываю к скоростному восхождению на Эльбрус, просто мы почувствовали, что это можно сделать,** имея за плечами некоторый горный опыт, и хорошую физическую подготовку». Кажется, можно и поздравить ребят, но поздравлять – как раз и не хочется. Они даже не поняли, КАК им повезло и **СКОЛЬКО, воодушевленных их примером решат, что так ходить – можно.** И, главное, чтобы им теперь не говорили – всё это НЕ БУДЕТ ЗНАЧИМО ПО СРАВНЕНИЮ С {их удачным} «ОПЫТОМ»._


End file.
